The Younger Woman
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: For later chapters...V/P one night stand; aftermath...serial killer on the loose...blah...blah...blah...something happens...killer not human...(I suck at summaries)...fighting happens...*CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!!!*
1. Chapter One

A/N: This ficcy may be a little weird, for I haven't sleep in about 24 hours and I'm currently running on pure caffeine and nicotine. But all in all, I'm hoping it'll be good in the least. 

A/N2: This is an odd pairing and I'm expecting a hell of a lot of flames for it. So read on and flame if necessary, but be warned the wrath of Vegeta will not be taken lightly. Yup, it's a P/V pairing and if you don't like it then go to the HFIL! 

Disclaimers: I don't not own DBZ or Pink Floyd or any other bands or any other BS I may put into my fic. Please don't sue…blah, blah, blah…I'm poor…blah, blah, blah…have a nice day. 

The Younger Woman

Chapter One: Getting Acquainted 

Pan settled herself in the driver's seat of her 1976 Chevy van, personally customized to fit her taste. The back seats had been torn out and replaced with shaggy carpeting and a couple of bean bags for late 'chill' sessions with her friends. Black curtains were draped over every window except for the windshield, whereas a curtain was placed behind the driver and passenger seats comfortably. Although her windows were tinted so much that she hardly needed curtains, but she just liked the feeling they gave.  

Her van itself was black with ghost flames running from the headlights and faded halfway down the middle. Inside, a strand of all green x-mas lights were hung around the interior of the van that turned on at the touch of a button. Also, there was a black light that lit up a poster of grateful dead bears on the ceiling. 

She smiled to herself as she rolled down the window to talk to her parents. "Hey, I gotta run into town before heading to Capsule Corp. You know, a little last minute errands." She grinned mischievously. "I shouldn't be too late, just gotta pick up my acoustic." 

Gohan sighed. His daughter was now all grown up at the age of 19. A damn near genius if he said so himself; Pan graduated two years earlier than the rest of her class and this was her final year of college. "Just remember dinner is at…"

"Seven sharp, I know this dad." 

"I know, it's just been a long time since we've been over to Bulma's. Just wanted to make sure you remembered." Gohan said as if something was missing, like he was longing something unreachable. 

Pan rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses. She started the engine, but it sounded as if thunder just engulfed the skies. "I love it when you purr." She grinned as she took off down the long dirt road that headed into town. 

It had been nearly four years since she and her family had seen any one of their past friends whom they shared so many fond memories with and some not so fond. Gohan looked at Videl as if she held some sort of answer, but his eyes fell with disappointment. 

"What's wrong honey?" Videl asked gingerly as she engulfed him in a warm hug with no signs of releasing him until he answered her. 

Gohan sighed once more, "Pan." He said stiffly. "She's not a kid anymore."

"Come on, we both knew this day was coming from the minute we first laid eyes on her. She's gonna grow up and never stop." Videl laughed.

"No, I mean, one day I'm gonna led her down an isle and give her a way. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment." 

"What on Kami's green Earth are you talking about mister?" Videl choked out, trying not to laugh. "She's not even dating anyone and she made it quite clear last week at dinner with Chichi that she's not planning on getting married any time soon. I believe her exact phrase was, 'I'm not going to tie myself down and start popping out kids and have cooking as my one and only hobby! I still have the world to see!' Remember that Gohan?" Videl asked humorously. 

"I guess so." Gohan said defeated. 

"But if it makes you feel any better," Videl started happily, "We might be having another little daughter for you to worry about, or a son." She announced, her voice screaming with glee. 

"What?!" Gohan asked off guard. He looked at his wife deeply in the eyes and found what he had been looking for. "You're serious?" he asked a little awkwardly. Videl nodded. "That's great!" he almost yelled as he swung his wife around, secured in the safety of his gentle yet powerful grip. 

"Come on." Videl mused, levitated slightly off the ground after he had released her. "I believe we have people to make jealous." She grinned as she took off towards CCHQ. Gohan followed shortly afterwards after the initial shock wore off.

Pan grinned as she place her favorite CD in her stereo system, 'Rage against the Machine; Battle of Los Angeles' and turned the volume and bass up to their max. She speed through the damp alleyways to avoid traffic jams, she nearly hit a homeless man who was laying in the middle of the alley. She stopped and got out of the van, thinking maybe he was already dead. 

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked walking up the man and rolling him over onto his back. She immediately wished she hadn't, because his entire front side was gone; almost as if he were cut into two. Pan nearly gagged as the nausea became more noticeable in the pits of her stomach, but she forced herself to inspect him more thoroughly.

"W-w-what the h-hell." She stammered. It seemed as though his body wasn't cut in half after all, but almost as if he was attacked by ki blasts. His entire front side seemed as though it were severely burned, well what was left of his front side. The smell was becoming rather unbearable, she decided that this man must've been here a while cause the smell he was giving off wasn't a pleasant fragrance to say the least. 

Pan stumbled back to her van and pulled out her cell phone from her backpack and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a dead body. Yes, I'll hold." She said into the phone. After what seemed like five minutes, she started humming to herself when the operator came back. "Oh, I thought you'd never come back." She said irritably. "Well, I'm in an alley on 'Third and Pine.' I can't explain it, it's like he was burned in half." She said awed. "No ma'am, this isn't a crank call, I can assure that. Yes, thank you, I'll still be here." Pan said hopelessly as a delivery truck pulled up behind her van. She didn't want to disturb the dead man's crime scene any further, so she was blocked in. 

After about two minutes something occurred to her. 'This isn't something anything human could've done.' She thought suspiciously. Pan pulled out her camera and took some pictures of the dead man. Once the police arrived, Pan explained how she had found him laying on his back and why she turned him over.

"Miss. Son, we'll be in contact if we have any further questions. Have a nice day." The police officer said professionally before heading to his squad car. She watched as the emergency response crew zipped him into a body bag and put him in the back of their van. She sighed a little sadly as she climbed into her own. It always bothered her when a life of an innocent was taken by a self-righteous idiot, 'or was he?' she thought as she parked in front of the music store. 

"Pan! What's up!" Greeted the store clerk. He was no older than Pan, his appearance was no less than your average punk rocker. He was tall, but built and wore a torn black tee-shirt with dinghy blue jeans with an assortment of wholes. His tongue and eyebrow was pierced and he wore hemp jewelry around his neck. 

Pan smiled, "You look nice today." She greeted. 

"As you do as always." He commented. 

Pan was wearing a pair of dark blue, nylon pants that looked as they were about to fall off; they were baggy and exposed a bit of her underwear; obviously thongs. She was wearing a black wife beater, fit for a women's wearing that had the words, 'Poisonous' in red lettering. Her fell freely to her mid back. She had about five earrings in each ear, an eyebrow ring and she too had her tongue pierced.

"Is my acoustic ready yet Bryant?" Pan asked a little depressed. 

"Sure, I'll be right back." He responded. It seemed as though he just dropped out of view and within seconds he jumped back up holding the guitar. "Tuned and everything, no charge to my favorite ex-girlfriend." He said happily. "What's wrong you seem a little distracted today. 

"It's nothing," she lied. "Okay, I found a dead man today. It was like, like he was burned in half or something twisted like that." 

"Really?" Byant asked his voice obviously impressed. "Get any pictures?" 

"Oddly enough, I did." Pan answered, "But I gotta run, I'll show them to you next time, I'm hella late!" she said running out the door. She glanced at her watch that read '7:05.' "Damn it!" She yelled inwardly as she capsulized her van and flew to Capsule Corp. When she got there, the welcome was anything but warm. 

"Where in Kami's name have you been?" Gohan asked in a forced hush voice. 

"Do you have consideration for the people that care about you?!" Chichi started loudly. "You couldn't imagine how worried I was, for all I knew you could've been…"

"Grandma," Pan interrupted humorously; something no one did, ever. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." 

"Then why haven't you settled down yet, running around with those hoodlums! One will start to wonder…I swear, young people today." Chichi started again.

"Grandma, I wasn't doing anything illegal alright, I just kind of…" her voice trailed off as she strapped her guitar to the back of her chair and sat down. 

"We're listening." Goten smirked.

Pan shot him a bitter looked, "I got stuck between a dead man and a delivery truck in an alley on 'Third and Pine' alright. It was weird, I would go into details, but some of you…" she looked at Chichi directly, "don't have strong stomachs." She said emotionless as she crossed her arms. "I had to wait half an hour for the police to come, it was very irritating." She finished.

Goten laughed, "Good story Pan. So who were you with, that loser from the guitar shop?" 

"You don't beleive me?" she asked with a broad smile and mischief in her eyes. She took out about five Polaroid's and tossed them at her uncle. She grinned even wider as his face turned green and had to excuse himself from the table. "I don't lie." She added, before acknowledging anyone else in the room. "Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again." She greeted with a nod. 

Chichi, curious as to what would make a strong sayain sick to his stomach, looked over to the fallen photographs on the floor. She promptly fainted, Pan sighed as she went to collect the photos. "Maybe one day, people will start taking my seriously." She said under her breath. Gohan was helping his mother back in her chair and looked over at the photos. 

"Looks serious." He noted. 

"At first I thought he was cut in half by some twisted sicko, but on further inspection; if you look the flaps of skin, you can see distinguished ki burns. This man wasn't killed by an average human." Pan said smartly to her father as she sat back down. 

Bulma, as if skeptical, took the photos, "I don't see it. Looks more like he was partily dissolved in flesh eating acid." She said in a tone that meant she knew she was right. 

"No Bulma, I'm pretty sure it was ki blasts that killed this man. I've seen my share of ki burns and you of all people should know that when something is burn with acid it doesn't stop. I mean look at him, the murderer would've had to use a whole hell of a lot of acid to dissolve his entire front side and when acid is used in large amounts, there's stopping it."

"But..." Bulma started. 

"But who am I to correct a genius?" Pan grinned. "After all, I'm in your home, eating you food and I mean no disrespect." 

Bulma sighed as she handed Pan her photos back, "You're right." Bulma said under her breath, but loud enough for all the sayains to hear as bright as day. An uncomfortable silence came over the table after this. Krillin shifter uneasily as Trunks eyed his mother wide eyed, Vegeta had an almost victorious smirk while Yamcha stared at his food. 

"I'm pregnant again!" Videl said suddenly as an icebreaker. 

For the remainder of dinner, Videl and Gohan was showered with congratulations and tips for diaper rash and so on and so forth. Pan, having finished her plate, escaped from the table, taking her guitar and headed out the back. 

Vegeta, who had done the same thing, was already out in the backyard, meditating peacefully in the corner of the yard. 

Pan sat on the edge of balcony, away from the chatter of the people inside, away from the cluttered mess of body parts hugging each other and laughing gleefully, away from the things she had tried to stay as far away as possible. She tuned her guitar and started playing one of her favorite songs. It had a soft rhythm, Vegeta was about to protest after being jerked from his meditation to listen to some sort of music, but stopped himself before Pan started to sing the lyrics. 

So, so you think you can tell

Heaven from Hell, 

Blue skys from pain.

Can you tell a green field

From a cold steel rail?

A smile from a veil?

Do you think you can tell?

And did they get you to trade

Your heroes for ghosts?

Hot ashes for trees?

Hot air for a cool breeze?

Cold comfort for change?

And did you exchange

A walk on part in the war

For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

We're just two lost souls 

Swimming in a fish bowl, 

Year after year,

Running over the same old ground.

What have we found?

The same old fears.

Wish you were here.

Vegeta still sat in the corner of the yard, half annoyed that he was disturbed and half mesmerized by the song. Her voice was graceful and the lyrics were strong and powerful and sounded somewhat sad. He couldn't help but stare, 'Is this the same brat that my brat had once babysat?' he thought. 'She's different, almost mature.' He thought bitterly. 'I'd never seen Bulma's face light up like that before, probably never publicly corrected before.' 

Pan couldn't help but notice the way Vegeta was looking at her, almost as if he had smoked too much pot in a short amount of time or something. "Like the song?" she asked quietly, but she knew he heard her. 

Vegeta stood and started walking over to her. "You disturbed my meditation." He stated grimly. 

"I know," Pan grinned, "but I asked if you liked the song, not how are you?" she said stubbornly. 

Vegeta scowled as crossed his arms, "It was acceptable." He lied. Deep down he loved it, he was just too stubborn to admit it. Pan grinned, knowing what he really felt. "hold on." She smirked as she jumped off the edge and threw her capsule to the ground, her van in the middle of the yard. She opened the back doors and climbed in, but quickly returned holding a thin, plastic case and handed it to Vegeta. 

"It's a CD, 'Pink Floyd, P.U.L.S.E.' one of my favorites." Pan stated as she sat on the rear bumper.  

"I don't need a, ah, CD." He stated. 

"I don't need it either, it's just a copy. Thought maybe you'd want something to listen after everyone's drunk and singing horribly during karaoke." She grinned. "I don't Bulma's gonna want you outside all night." She snickered. She pulled a large black hooded sweatshirt out from an over head compartment and pulled it over her head. 

Vegeta looked lost of words and almost as if Pan knew what he was thinking she handed him a portable CD player with headphones. He scowl cross is face, but Pan could barely make out what seemed to be a light smirk in the making. 

"That man you found, you said a ki blast killed him." Vegeta mentioned. 

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything at dinner, but I'm pretty sure it was a single ki blast. The pattern of his burnt flesh seemed to be continuous as if it were a pulsing attack, not multiple weak attacks that slightly above average humans," she said 'human' in a stiff tone, "can muster. I reckon a ki more powerful than Krillin's." Pan stated while pointing out the burnt flesh to Vegeta. 

"Hmm…" he studied the picture intently, "Defiantly not human." He agreed, "I'll be keeping this." He demanded. 

"Do as you wish." Pan said gruffly. She climbed in through the back of the van and seated her self on the driver side. She pulled the Van to the side of the house, "Do me a favor, if anyone comes out looking for me, I'm busy." She ordered as she shut herself in the van and closed the curtains. She found a comfortable spot on one of her purple, crushed velvet beanbags and grabbed her guitar. 

Inside…

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Bura asked as if it were the juiciest bit of gossip she had in a long time. "You could totally tell she was wearing a thong." 

"Probably not innocent little Panny-Chan we once knew and loved, she seems different." Marron stated. 

"I didn't see anything wrong with her." Uubu stated innocently. . 

"Hey now." Goten bluntly interrupted. "That's my neice, I don't care how she dresses, she's still my Panny." 

"I kind of liked her outfit." Parseu admitted. (Author's Note: I'm not 100 percent sure how to spell her name.)

"Since she's still good old Panny-Chan, then I guess she wouldn't mind us playing our old favorite game." Trunks snickered. 

"You mean," Goten started with an evil glint in his eyes, "Flip the Pan." Trunks and Goten shuffled outside with an added spring in their step. They turned the corner to where her van was and hurriedly sung open the doors and pulled her out. "Time to play." Goten laughed as he tossed her across the yard to Trunks. Vegeta stopped meditating to watch. 

In an instant, Pan powered up to SSJ2 and sent two ki blast to the unsuspecting perpetrators who invaded her peaceful little bubble of space. Goten and Trunks, not expecting this little attack, were hit dead on. Both were sent to the farthest reaches of the yard and came to a skidding halt, Trunks in the flower garden, Goten planted firmly against the wall. 

Pan slowly levitated to the ground, she popped her neck by slightly tilting it over and back with tension. She clutched her fists and a look of pure agitation plated all over her face; her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips pursed into crooks, her chocolate eyes screaming with anger. 

"You wanna play toss the Pan do you?" She asked pure of emotions. 

Bura and Marron stepped back inside and resided by a window while Uubu watched with interest. Goten and Trunks slowly got to their feet. "H-how d-did y-you g-g-get so strong?" Trunks asked with sheer amazement. 

"That doesn't concern you." Pan said gruffly. "You wanted to play, so lets play. It'll be just like old times." She said bitterly. 

"Both of us?" Goten asked humorously.

"What's wrong, afraid of a little Panny are ya?" She asked even more bitterly than before. 

* Flashback *

A seven-year-old girl stood in the backyard of Capsule Corp. training furious to escape the wrath of the women who insisted on pinching her cheeks. Trunks and Goten had come out back, both with gigantic grins on their faces. 

"Hey Pan! Wanna play a game?" Trunks called from across the yard.

"It's really fun, I think we'll enjoy it." Goten added. 

"Sure what's it called?" Pan asked as she walked up to them. 

Goten grabbed her around the shoulders and tossed her into the air, "It's called Toss the Pan!" 

Trunks caught her a flew to the other end of the yard and threw her back to Goten. Pan tried to escape their game, but they were too strong, too fast. She almost wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow it, not in front the people that she wanted to be like. She tried to fight back, but was countered every time.

"Come one, you're just little Panny, you're no match for the two of us." Goten stated humorously.   

They continued their game for what seemed like an eternity to Pan until Goku came out of the House and caught Pan in mid toss. He set her on the ground and gave the two boys looks that could kill. Vegeta went back inside the Gravity Room. Bura, Marron and Uubu all got a good laugh out of how Goku was babying her. Pan looked around once more, her eyes threatening to spat out tears at any moment, she ran to the side of the house and took off towards her house. 

* End Flashback *

"Have it your way." Trunks laughed. 

"You've picked your own poison Pan." Goten chuckled as the two-headed full speed towards her. 

Pan sighed and shook her head. She didn't start a counter or any sort of defense to defend herself. Trunks had been the first to reach her, she appeared behind him, gave a quick chuckle before sending a quick, fairly weak Kamaheha into his back which sent him hurdling into Goten, knocking them both into the ground. They landed in a tangle of body parts. Pan laughed from her spot twenty feet in the air. 

"Ght ukl fuht urts me kouth!" Trunks yelled trying to free himself. (Roughly translated to, "Get your foot outta my mouth!")

"Come on guys! I could get a better work out from Marron!" Pan yelled humorously to the ground. She clutched her fists at remembering how embarrassed they had made her in the pasts, with all the practical jokes they played on her in the past. Before they got a chance to free themselves, Pan started her next attack. "Hurry up! I'm getting impatient with you!" she yelled. 

Trunks on the verge of getting away from Goten and vise versa when they heard it, the fateful scream that doomed them to unconsciousness. "Final Flash!" she yelled furiously, uncrossing her arms and sending the attack towards the two. Vegeta shielded his eyes and Pan grunted a little. She checked their kis and knew they're be alright in an hour or two. "Don't ever play Toss the Pan again!" she said angrily to the two motionless forms on the lawn before heading back to her van on the side of the house.

A/N: Alright, I admit, Pan going SSJ2 is a bit extreme, but there's a rational explanation for everything, right? So Things will happen in the next chapter to explain some of the other stuff. Hit me with questions, comments, flames, or suggestions. I'm always open for improvement. I know they're about a hundred or so grammatical errors in this chapter, but I'm too damn tired and lazy to proof read it again. See ya next chapter!

A/N2: I just brought this over from my other account that I really didn't like and returned to this one. Does anyone know how to deactivate accounts? Later!        


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I don't own DBZ or Limp Bizkit…though I wish I did. 

The Younger Woman

Chapter Two

"Tell me that just didn't happen." Pan said to herself as she re-entered her van for the third time that day. The night sky overtook the day as the first star became noticeable through the clouds. She shut the double doors after looking at the gravity room where _he_ was probably still training. 

** Flashback **

After the scene with Trunks and Goten, Vegeta walked over to Pan's van and opened the double doors. He dodge a ki blast and laughed sarcastically. "How'd you get so strong?" he demanded to know. 

"That doesn't concern you." Pan spat back. 

"Yes it does." Vegeta grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Now tell me."

"After I reached SSJ, my grandfather came back for 24 hours and took me inside the room of Spirit and Time, where I reached the second level. After that, my father asked Bulma for a gravity room, that we now have in our backyard. That was about four years ago." Pan said. "Are you done with me?" she asked while trying to shut the doors. 

"No." Vegeta replied as if he was taking pleasure in annoying her and stopped her from shutting him out. "Spar with me." He ordered as he walked away and into the gravity room. Pan looked a little confused, but followed him anyway. Once inside, she shut the door and had to quickly dodge a ki attack. 

They engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Vegeta landed a punch on her jaw that sent her crashing into the wall. She stood back up and powered to SSJ2. She clutched her fists as she dissipated and appeared behind him, about to slam her elbow into the back of his neck but at the last moment he disappeared and sent a burning attack down on her. 

He suddenly stopped his assaults and landed on the ground. Pan looked confused to say the least, the look on his face was craving something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked him over and immediately noticed why he had stopped; the fact that he was wearing spandex didn't help to hide it. "Oh." She said as he turned around. It didn't take her long to notice that her change in breathing wasn't a direct affect of her little sparring session, she knew it and he knew it too. "I should go." She finally said. She walked over to the door and was about to open it when she felt strong arms around her waist. Pan turned around within his grasp and looked into his face. There was a hunger there almost as if it were nothing you could do to stop it. It felt right and yet so wrong. He's old enough to be her father, or her father's father. But for a moment in time, she didn't care, neither did he. 

He pushed her against the wall of the gravity room and started kissing her, not passionately nor sloppily. It was almost animal-like how his tongue slipped into her mouth for only a few seconds, running along the top of her mouth. She ran her hands down his back before he hurried to get his spandex off. 

Pan pulled her clothes back on, Vegeta was already dressed and standing by the control panel with a look of being ashamed. She zipped up her pants and put her shoes on. "This never happened." Pan said emotionless as she stood up and placed her hoody on. Vegeta nodded. "Your wife is very lucky." Pan smirked before walking out of the gravity room. She noticed that Goten and Trunks must've regained consciousness and went inside. 

** End Flashback **         

Now Pan sat in the back of her van, she knew she reeked of sex. She pulled out one of those bath-time wipes that had the logo, 'When you can't get to a bath, here's the next best thing.' It said on the label. She wiped down her entire body and sprayed some perfume on. "That never happened, that never happened, that never happened." She repeated herself; her legs shaking with the memories of just a few minutes ago.

'Ha! And everyone thought I liked Trunks.' She thought to herself humorously as she stepped out of the van and peered into the night sky. Full moon. 'Just a direct reaction towards the full moon.' She thought and shook her head. 'Still, it was a lot of fun.' She said to herself, double-checking her scent as she walked inside. 

The first people she ran into were the last people she wanted to see at that moment. "Hey, Pan." Goten said uneasily, Trunks right behind him. 

"Yeah?" Pan said with huge smile. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling of being happy, no matter who she ran into or what they said.  

"We're good, right?" Trunks asked extending his hand. 

Pan let out a chuckle, "Ah, sure." She said awkwardly. 

"Great!" Goten said gleefully. "Bulma hired a live band for tonight's karaoke!" 

"And they're extremely hot!" Bura said happily, coming around the corner with Marron and Paris in toe. 

"Oh Pan!" Paris said happily. Pan liked Paris, she was never critical of her and was always good to talk to. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us in the rec. room!" she said excitedly. She grabbed Pan's hand and ran down the corridor, everyone else following closely behind. 

Yamcha was on the stage with the band, obviously drunk off his ass, singing 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by N*sync, slurring and mistaking most of the words. Afterwards he stumbled off the stage and Vegeta walked in, Pan knew he must've taken a shower because he changed out of his spandex into a pair of jeans and a normal whit t-shirt. 

Pan noticed the guys on stage, they noticed her; she walked up to the led guitarist and grinned. "Well if it isn't Jasper," Pan grinned. 

"Pan, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted as he pulled her onto the stage. "You remember the guys." 

"Hey." Pan said sheepishly. 

"I see you haven't replaced me." Pan noted, noticing only two guitarists, Jasper and Cameron; the drummer, Otto; and the keyboard player, Victor. 

"Of course not!" Otto said getting off his stool and walking up to her and hugged her unmercifully. 

"I missed you guys too." Pan said humorously. She set her acoustic on the stage and extended her hand towards Jasper for their secret handshake. It started out normal enough, and then it got into the confusing category when fingers, hips and foreheads were added to the mix. They laughed as it came to an end and they hugged each other. "You remember!" 

"Of course I remember." Jasper said, trying to act offended; he looked out into the crowd of people. Most of them were the z gang, but some of them were people Pan had never seen before. 

"Come on," Otto started, handing her a glossy black electric guitar. "Play with us." He asked. 

"Alright." Pan took the guitar and hooked it up to the free amp. "You know my dad's here." She noted. 

"Oh really?" Jasper said raising his eyebrow. He looked around the room to see Gohan sitting at the bar next to Vegeta and Krillin getting plastered. "Oh Gohan." He called, "Remember me???" he asked menacingly. Gohan turned around and groaned loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." Jasper smirked. 

Pan noticed Bura's and Marron's jealous faces. "Yo dad," Otto started, "We're keeping your daughter hostage till you come up here and sing!" he laughed. 

Pan tried to suppressed her laughter as she watched her dad roll his eyes. 'What a great day, I kick some sense into Goten and Trunks, have the best sex of my life, now I'm reunited with my old band and they're harassing my dad!' she thought happily. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and memories from earlier that night filled her head. 

"Planet Earth to Pan! Pan, are you reading me?!" Jasper said while waving his hand in front of her face. 

"Oh, what?" Pan asked shocked, breaking her thoughts. 

"Are you alright, it's like you just got laid or something." Jasper said quietly as he strapped his guitar over his shoulder. Pan looked at him like, 'something like that.' His eyes budged at the realization then a smirked crossed his face. 

"Right…" Pan said as if he had gone looney.

"Whenever anyone is ready, we're ready." Jasper said into the microphone. Pan took off her sweatshirt before placing the guitar strap over her head. "Nobody?" Jasper asked once more, "Then you wouldn't mind if we just screwed around up here? Would you Mrs. Briefs?" Pan's insides cringe when he said that. 

"I don 't mind," she said sweetly; causing Pan to feel more guilty. 

"Great!" Japer said excitedly, he then turned to Pan and smiled then back to the crowd. "Faith, Limp Bizkit." He told the rest of the band.

Everyone was impressed with Pan's ability to play the guitar, she played the lead; Jasper was the vocals. 

well I guess it would be nice  
if I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
has gotta body like me  
but I gotta think twice  
before I give my heart away  
and I know all the games you play  
because I play them too  
oh, but I need some time off  
from that emotion  
time to pick my heart up off the floor  
when that love comes down  
without devotion  
well it takes a strong man baby  
but I'm showin' you that door  
well I gotta have faith  
gotta have faith   
baby, I know you're askin' me to stay  
say please, please, please don't go away  
cuz you're givin' me the blues  
maybe, you might mean all the words you say  
can't help but think of yesterday  
and another who tied me down to the lover boy blues  
before this river becomes an ocean  
before you pick my heart up off the floor  
when our love comes down  
without devotion  
well it takes a strong man baby  
but I'm showing you that door  
Well I gotta have faith  
Gotta have faith   
get the fuck up!  
Well I gotta have faith  
Gotta have faith 

Jasper stepped aside so Pan could take over vocals. 

Am I freak in the darkness

So where would you misfit

So you speak your opinions

Till you sink in too deep

But it's alright 

Cause you're just and illusion 

Confused by your narrow mind

Reality is up ahead in the distance 

But that lack of persistence has left you behind 

Now you're reaching for your sanity

Cause you're afraid of me

So don't fuck with me

You want to ask me a question

Well I got a question 

How much more can I tolerate this shit, ego trip

When you're living on the flip side

Drop it off a uterus and goddamn

I see you pointing your finger

You stereotype me

Cause you don't like me

Well you don't know me

Punk

You don't know me 

Pan laughed inwardly as she set her guitar on the stage, "I'm going to get a drink, when's your break?" she asked. 

"Ah," Jasper responded as he thought, "in a few hours I think. Are you going to play with us or are you just going watch tonight?" 

"It'd be nice to play, but not right now." Pan mumbled. 

"I see." Jasper noted. "Does it have to do with a mystery man?" he grinned. 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it was a one time only deal." Pan laughed. "But hey, when you get your break, I want to show you all my van." 

"Alright, see you in a bit." Jasper chuckled. 

Pan walked over to the bar and asked for a bottle of water. "You're not going to start hanging out with those guys again are you?" Gohan asked as he looked up from the counter. She noticed that Vegeta had left the bar as soon as she started on her way over and sat next to his wife. 

"Probably, it's been awhile since I've hung out with them." Pan answered with a sigh. "We used to hang out all the time in Otto's garage just jamming and having fun. But ever since college started, it's been only once a year thing, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan replied. "I bet you're happy that you're graduating in a few weeks."

"That's an understatement." Pan chuckled. "Hey, I'm going to go see what Goten is up to. I'll be back later. Oh and dad, don't spend all night at the bar, remember what happened last time?" she asked humorously. 

"I don't plan on getting on that stage and singing 'bye, bye birdie' ever, ever again." Gohan seethed. 

"Right, maybe it'll be 'dancing in the rain' this time." Pan joked. 

"Don't count on it dear." Gohan laughed. 

"Hey, um, I think you may wanna save mom." Pan pointed out. Videl was being surrounded by every single one of the women; Bulma, Chichi, 18, and Lunch, who were giving advice on baby issues. 

"Right." Gohan breathed as he stood from his stool and walked over to his harassed wife. Pan walked over to the table where Goten, Trunks, Uubu, Bura, Marron, and Paris sat talking and laughing. 

"Hey Panny!" Goten greeted. "You kicked ass up there! I didn't know you knew them!" he said cheerfully. 

"It's been a while since I've saw them last. We use the hang out all the time." Pan said in an almost sad tone. After a half hour of talking and chatting and making up, something very interesting happened. 

"Hey Trunks," Marron started, "You're dad's all drunk." She snickered. 

"Oh no." Bura moaned as she watched her father try to start a fight with Oolong. 

Pan chuckled slightly as she watched Vegeta yell at the little pig creature, calling him a no good pervert. Master Roshi got involved by saying that there was nothing wrong with being a pervert, it was actually a gift from Kami. And then that's when it happened, Oolong pulled out a surveillance tape.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked as he saw his father's eyes light up in what looked like fear or something along those lines. 

Pan nearly chocked and sprayed her water across the table after taking one wild guess.

A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen?? Is that the Gravity Room Surveillance tape from earlier? If it is, how'd he get a hold of it and who all knows?? What's happening with Pan and the band?? Is Vegeta's marriage on a rocky boat or is there a bigger picture? And who's the serial killer? Hehe, read and find out!!!

Anyway, I have to include that to remind myself what the plot is all about, don't really pay any attention to it, k? Anyway, how'd you like it? Tell me in your review if you're gonna leave one, K? Well, see you next chapter! Peace out!  


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Finally an update! Yay! Sorry, if it's not exactly great, but hey, you get what you pay for, eh? ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, or any other bullshit I may add in my fic. I know that no one will sue, because there's a whole hell of a lot of fanfics on this webpage…so to all you lawyers…fuck off…  

The Younger Woman

Chapter Three

Pan POV

The tension in the room was enough to kill me. Maybe it's all my imagination. No one else seems uncomfortable except for Vegeta and I. Everyone else were clueless spectators, getting a kick out of the whole scene. Jasper and the band stopped playing and Krillin who was currently singing 'Slow Ride' by Foghart stepped off the stage to stand next to my father. I had to do something, anything to stop this from getting out. I would never be able to show my face to my friends and family if _anyone_ found out. 

Time stood still as Vegeta stood dumbstruck as to what to do. 

Come to think of it, I'm not even sure _why_ we ended up having sex. I don't normally get off in situations like that. Vegeta, Vegeta _is_ good looking for a guy his age, doesn't look a day older than 35, whereas I know he's a whole of hell a lot older than that. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Why did I have to do it with a married man?! Though shall not covet thy neighbor's wife…is it the same way with your neighbor's husband? They're not even my neighbors…What in Kami's name am I thinking?! Why am I thinking about myself when his life is about to fall apart! He has everything to lose! A loving wife and the respect of his children…children, that would be weird…wait, did we use a…nope, no condoms….Hope I'm not ovulating…What did I get myself into this time?

I looked around the room for any kind of distraction to avert the other's attention while I tried to think of something to do to maybe destroy the tape. I could set the bar on fire, no that would just be another criminal act…maybe pull the fire alarm? Nope, that's illegal too. _Damn it!_ I noticed Vegeta dared a glance over at me, his eyes were just as clueless as my own. We needed some sort of miracle to get out of this one. 

A blur of orange of blue streaked through the room, the tape that Oolong was holding up in the air was suddenly snatched away. The streak stopped and the figure became visible. 

"Grandpa Goku?" I asked aloud in a harsh whisper before I regained my senses. _He knows!_ Oh! He knows! That's why he took the tape, because he knows damn it! He knows! Could this get any worse? I think fear entrapped Vegeta for a split second, but the visible signs disappeared as quickly as it was showing. I heard grandpa say something to Vegeta and Oolong, but I didn't quite catch what was actually said. Why's he here? Is there another threat? What's going on?

"Hi everyone!" Goku greeted cheerfully with the usual sheepish son smile. 

"Goku!" Krillin practically yelled. "What are you doing back? It's so good to see you!" 

"Ah, it's good to be back. It's always nice to see everyone. But unfortunately the circumstances on _why_ I'm here aren't good at all." He answered. 

"So, why are you back?" My father asked as he walked up to his father and gave him a patented and brief 'manly' hug. 

"That's something I must discuss with Vegeta." Goku responded. "And Pan, Oolong and Master Roshi." He added. I involuntarily swallowed hard gaining the attention of my Uncle and our friends. "If they would just follow me outside, I'll fill you all in a little later." 

I watched as my grandfather walked outside, followed closely by Master Roshi and Oolong. Vegeta took one last sideward glance at me before walking gracefully outside. I pulled the rubber band off my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail as I too walked outside, all the while getting odd stares from the others. 

Dende hates me, I know it! 

I watched as my grandfather smashed the taped with his bare hands; he did not look very happy at all. But then again, what grandfather would be happy that his life long adversary fucked his only granddaughter seven ways from Sunday? Then he smiled. What the fuck, why is he smiling? Maybe it was something Oolong said. They were making small talk while I took my sweet time walking to the corner of the yard that they were standing in. "So, what's going on?" I asked meekly once I approached the small crowd of men. My grandfather looked at me, not with a disappointment or despise, but with sorrow? Why is he sorrowful? Maybe he doesn't know after all…Stop it Pan, that's hopeful thinking. 

"Pan, I'm so sorry." He finally said after a few tense moments. I didn't know why he was sorry, so I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut while I waiting for an explanation. "Oolong, Master Roshi, if you tell _anyone_ what was on that tape, I'll personally kick you ass." Oh wow, my grandfather actually threatened someone? Wait, something is not right here. He doesn't do that, unless… 

"What's in it for me?" Oolong asked, daring an evil sideward sneer at me. 

"You're life." Vegeta said smoothly. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the tree. 

"Listen, it would've happened one way or another." Goku stated. 

What did he just say? "It would've happened one way or another? Grandfather, what are you getting at?" I asked apprehensively fearing what he may say. Vegeta also dared to let curiosity cross his features without immediately looking emotionless again. 

"Care to fill us in here?" Master Roshi asked. 

"It's important that no one tells anyone of this, it could ruin both of their lives." Goku stated. "It's written in the sayain prophecies that a ¼ hybrid and a pure sayain will conceive a child under the full moon of summer night." He said quickly. 

The fluids in my mouth disappeared, my throat got a large lump half way down and I'm pretty sure that my skin was visibly paling with each passing second. Conceive a child? Conceive a fucking child! What the fuck? I can't be pregnant! I'm _not_ pregnant…with…Vegeta's child…Trunks' and Bura's little sister or brother…a bastard…no father…nope, that never happened…so there's no father…Yup, there defiantly was something wrong with my logic there. For a second, I thought I was going to pull a Chichi and faint right there, but I held my own. I scowled as I took a step back, nearly chocked on the lump in my throat.

"See, the spirit of the Kami from Planet Vegeta wouldn't rest until his prophecies became a reality. And he was driving every other living Kami off the wall…so everyone kind of put some effort into making this happen…meaning you two had _no_ say in it once so ever." 

"What!" I shouted. "There must be some mistake!" Suddenly everything I ever hated about Vegeta came back to me tenfold…how he is so arrogant, sarcastic and rude, as if he is always on his high horse and believes himself to be better than everyone else. "What if there's some other full blooded sayain out there, or maybe, just maybe I'm not the only ¼ sayain hybrid in the universe! Maybe some other sayains that were banished from Planet Vegeta are still alive…" My anger from earlier was now making my skin burn and my blood boil. I had to make sure I kept my ki in check. Grandmother tells me that I'm a lot my father, sometimes my emotions get the better of me and my ki goes crazy. I started pacing back and forth, my arms still crossed.   

"Pan, please calm down." My grandfather requested of me in his usual soft voice. 

"What?! Calm down?!" I shrieked, much like my grandfather did at times. "I'm 19-years-old, haven't graduated from college yet, and have you _seen_ my police record?! What am I supposed to do? Huh? Answer me that! What in Kami's good name am I supposed to do?!"

"Well, Videl's pregnant right now, I mean, you wouldn't exactly be doing this on your own." Master Roshi said before backing away. "I won't tell a soul, mostly because I want to live out the rest of my life without permanent deformities." He added. 

"Yeah, me too. We'll let you three talk this out." Oolong said cautiously before running after his perverted friend. 

I wonder why that was? Oh right, forgot to keep my ki in check. Right now I'm in SSJ mode, oh well. I shrugged as I dropped out of it, my ki returning to normal. I noticed Vegeta's facial expression, "Wipe that smug look off your face." I growled. He smirked and crossed his arms before returning to his usual emotionless self. I turned to my grandfather, sighed and tried to clean the venom from my voice as best as I could. "So what's the point of this child?" I asked. There's no use denying it anymore, I tried to remember when the last time I had my period and as it turns out, I'm ovulating right now…fuck…

"It'll be a lot easier if I explain that to everyone."

"Wait. What about our predicament here?" Vegeta asked in his cold and distant voice. "Pan just mysterious gets knocked up with some child, that'll have more sayain DNA than any other hybrid when she has the least."

"I don't like that fact of lying to my family, but this is a rather complicated situation. So, there is no father." 

"Hold on." I chuckled. "Maybe I should refer to my sex ed books…"

"Hey, it could happen." Goku shrugged. "Vegeta, when this child is ready, I want you to train him." Vegeta grunted in response. "Pan, I want you to move back in with your parents." 

"I guess I have to." I sighed. My grandfather and Vegeta started back inside. I stood alone in the corner of the yard, half intentional because I didn't want to face everyone and half because my legs refused to obey my mind's command. 

I can't believe I'm pregnant; with Vegeta's child nonetheless. Kami, I'm not ready for a child, I can barely take care of myself little lone have another to actually depend on _me_ to take care of it. I'm not even all that responsible, and having a baby takes a lot of which I _don't_ have. I can barely keep myself out of jail, what kind of a mother will I be?  

For some reason, my shoes seemed very interesting, even though, I'm not really thinking about my shoes. Come a few months, I won't even be able to see my feet. "Looks like I'm going to have to start living for someone else…this child." I said in tone that expressed my true hopelessness. I felt as if I were trapped in the worst possible precarious predicament, what will my parents say? 

"Looks like I have a lot of growing up to do in a short amount of time." I sighed to myself as my legs suddenly started to carry me back inside. I stopped by the door and looked in. My grandfather and Vegeta were already sitting at the table. By the looks of it, the band had already packed up and left, probably because they were told to and everyone who wasn't a fighter had gone, leaving only the original Z fighters and their descendants. They arranged the tables so that everyone was gathered around what looked like one gigantic table. 

My grandfather motioned me to come in and have a seat. I sighed and bowed my head as I entered the room. This may turn out good, but there's still a pretty big chance that this will end as the biggest fiasco in the history of man. My father can be a very dangerous person…


	4. bye

Hello people and fine reviewers. I'm a bad little fanfiction author, as you all know. So, starting today I will no longer be updating any of my stories. Instead I'll be giving them to anyone who requests them…whether they want to redo the whole thing or start off where I left off. 

Email me at: tomodachi7up@hotmail (if you're interested, that is)

Here's a list of free stories:

Alone

An Unlikely Friendship

Antics of Love

The Younger Woman

Twin Hope Gravity 

Kronic

Yokoshima na Hanashi

Yokoshima na Hanashi Continued**__**

**__**

As of why I'm leaving…well if I want to graduate this year, then I have to dedicate all my time and effort to my school work…I'll probably never come back to Fanfiction.Net cause right after high school, I'm joining the Navy. (Eww…an aircraft carrier…fun…….) 

I hope you all strive to become better writers than you already are. I'm still waiting for one of you to make the New York Best seller's list…j/k…….but that would be cool. 

Much Love! 

DR. SQUEE


End file.
